minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Season 2 Theories!
ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN, KIDDIES! We're NEVER getting off! Lets get into these pictures and stuff already. 1. Looks like Jesse is running from spiders; either during a solo mission or he got separated from the group. A thing I noticed is that the sandstone on the walls marks this as a desert cave. Why is he here? Jesse's also rolled up his sleeves and placed iron shoulder pads on his... well.. shoulders. From his expression, I think he's looking for something. He's mad at the spiders for chasing him and not letting him get his target. He's not scared. Another thing to note is the lack of armor. Just shoulder pads. Dude! You used to be clad in armor! What happened? 2. From what I can tell, this is the Order's world. Mrs. Mcblandface in the background isn't a Youtuber so it can't be from the YouTuber's world. And that wolf is one of Stacy's, I believe. Knowing Stacy, if it were an unknown wolf or dog, she'd be closer to it. And Jesse's expression shows she's not familiar with the canine. Stampy and Stacy look like they are familiar with it. I think I can see the Treasure Room in the distance, so they're probably in a new district of the town. One more thing to note is that Jesse's appearance hasn't changed. The Youtuber's probably used the flint and steel and found our world, or the Order took them here for a visit. 3. A new rendition of the sea temple is in order. Hopefully the builders aren't hydrophobic. From the gauntlet on Jesse's hand, I can tell this is after we get our "magical McGuffin" of the story arc. And some new changes to the Adamantine Impervium have taken place. Jesse removed a glove from one of his hands. Two things here: The guardians don't seem to care Jesse is there. jesse doesn't seem to care that they are there. Look at him! He's happy with his helmet thing and the guardian doesn't care. A small theory is that our gauntlet is protecting Jesse. When Jesse is being chased by spiders in #1, he's not wearing it or doesn't have it. Another thing to note is that Jesse is ALONE. No one is with him in this shot. aRE they off-screen? Or above the water? Guardians are hard to fight sometimes, and I don't know if the Order has a lot of underwater fighting practice. It's probable that if the gauntlet keeps Mobs from harming Jesse unprovoked or at all, they let him go down there because he's safe. 4. LLAMAS. And Jesse doesn't seem all that bothered. Knowing TTG, they're never gonna let us hear the end of Reuben, so I'm pretty sure that llamas gonna rip more holes in my heart than it could ever mend. Petra seems to have modified her armor to get it to match her old style of clothing. Jesse's sporting a new shirt and overalls. This seems weird. Petra gets some cool armor, and we get to go on a shopping trip to Cole's or something. I'm gonna have to work on that. But bck to the llama! Either, a, it's Petra's newfound pet (SOMEONE had to give it a scarf), b, they're on a minor mission and are returning it to the rightful owner, c, the llama just started following them. (Booo) And the city they're leaving seems to be going to a utopian futuristic look. Possibly a renovated Redstonia? Just something I thought I'd add. Jesse doesn't seem to be troubled by the llama, so maybe it's not a pet. Either way, LLAMAS. And the gauntlet is there. 5. I spy with my little eye.... A new character and a villager! OH! AND GIANT STATUES OF DEATH. And no llama. Jesse has th gauntlet, so this ISN'T where they got it. Still a lack of armor... Not much to comment on the news guys. Villager has a nice hat. I can't see the reason why they are entering this... lair of statues. They seem PRETTY mad. But look at the way Jesse's head is tiled. To the side more than up. Everyone else is looking up. Jesse is looking somewhere else. That seems to be a statue he's eyeing. One thing to note is Petra ditched the helmet. 6. Llama is important? I think he belongs to the new guy and villager duo. Jesse seems to really like the rolled up sleeves and fancy gauntlet. Speaking of which... The gauntlet seems to be connected to the obvious evil statue guy. They glow the same color. And their color schemes are relatively similar. Jesse's never looked so fabulous in his life. Who am I kidding he's always fabulous. ANYWAYS. New guy and villager are important. Petra's there, too. LukaS? Axel? Olivia? Ivor? You there? Did TTG forget about you? I know they left you off the box art, Lukas, did you drag the others to your corner? Hello? IS ANYONE ALIVE DOWN THERE?! One more thing to note is that they're in a place giving me "Stampy's Lovely World" vibes. Who is that statue man? Why is he evil? Is it because of the gauntlet? Why is jesse negating armor safety? These are all good questions. But that is all for this blog. I'm gonna get up possibly 2-3 other theory blogs. One for the magical McGuffin, one for Jesse's armor (or lack thereof), and possibly one for the big baddie. Category:Blog posts